Yaki Ni Naru
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: The fourth chapter is now up! Shonnen ai yaoi. SatoshiXDaisuke. Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Yaki ni Naru (To Become Desperate)  
  
By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
Chapter 1: Seijutsusa (Honestly)  
  
Sakusha ni memo:  
  
Otherwise known as "author's note". Yes, while trying to learn Japanese, I need to use it as much as possible to have it become one with my brain!! I got the songs 'Rakuen Fanatic', 'Kodou Whenever', 'Devil & Angel', 'Yashashii gogo', "Hajimari no Hi', 'Freedert', and 'Ice & Snow' all from D N Angel!! Yea!! So therefore, I desided to take a quick break from my other fics and got board one night and started writting! This is the first chapter and it ment to go a while, so please incurage me to finish it!! Please, also give me reviews for 'Devil And Angel'!! I NEED to finish that!!  
  
This first chapter is basically their feelings and what had happened the years we missed, then it goes onto their first day of school. Ths takes place about 3 years after the start of the series started. They're at the begining of their Junior year.  
  
Satoshi no kenkai (Satoshi's POV)  
  
I woke up one day, after a very intersting dream about myself and Daisuke, very afraid. I knew what sexual dreams ment, and I knew that it wasn't the first time I'd had them, but they still blew me out of my mind. I was about the time I usually got up anyway, so I hauled myself out of my bed to get ready to go to the first day of my junior year of High School. After showering, dressing, and other miscelanious things, I looked at my self in the mirror -- a habit I had gotten into since Daisuke told me I should worry about the way I looked more.  
  
Now that we went to High School, we didn't have to wear any unitforms, but we had a dress code within reason. I had on a black turtleneck that was tight around my waist, a white, semi-formal, jaket, and white jeans. When I had worn the outfit for the first time, I was very self consious about the way it clung to me. Before Daisuke and I because good friends, I had always dressed in baggy clothes, many times I had never even changed out of my school uniform. But, now it was different.  
  
Most of the time I went shopping for myself, Daisuke was always tagging along with me, always so happy and excieted. The girls think that we're a couple now, but the odd thing is that in Middle School, Daisuke had constantly denied to anyone and everyone that he had any feelings for me. Now, he'll just smile and blush when asked... even though we really aren't a couple. We were calling each other by a first-name basis now that we knew eachother longer and better.  
  
Another new thing that had developed in the past 3 years was that my hair was now down to my waist and was oddly lighter than before. I had also noticed that Daiuske's hair was getting darker... maybe it was genetics that did that. The girls that had haunted me before were now avoiding me as much as they could. Daisuke said that it was because that girls don't like to date guys that look like they're women themselves. We both laughed at that, but I took everything down in a mental note book in my head, so that I could assess what was happening in my surroundings.  
  
I really thought that Daiuske was dropping me clues that he loved me more that just friends, but I'm just not the kind to take chances like that. I, myself was dropping clues to how I felt about him, and I knew that he understood that he knew. Nothing was coming out of our relationship fast... I felt like we would never get anywhere at the speed we were going. I love Daisuke and I think that he loves me, but I'm really not sure if either of us will know how the other feels, unless one of us comes out and says it.  
  
Daisuke no kenkai  
  
Every time I look at him, he seems to grow even more beautiful... aa... how I would love just to tell him that what I feel for him is truly what he thinks. I know that he thinks that I love him more that just friends, I hang over him, always go shopping with his, and I always tell him how beautiful he is. I know that he knows I love him, but I guess that he might also think that I'm only all over him because he looks more like a girl with his long hair.... Dark loved Krad, and Krad had long hair... but, then again, Dark's a lady-killer.... I don't think that I'll ever win an argument with myself. I wish that I had the guts to tell him how I felt... I felt that unless either of us said something about it, niether of us would get anywhere fast.  
  
Maybe I should ask Riku-san to ask Satoshi how he feels? That's a pretty good idea! I should tell Riku-san to hook the two of us up!!  
  
But... what if Satoshi really doesn't love me more than friends... that would be totally embarassing for her and everyone else. I guess that I shouldn't.  
  
Ya know, maybe I could ask him out on a date?  
  
I don't think that I should... especially if he doesn't love me....  
  
Satoshi no kenkai  
  
Today is a special day... the mark of the 3rd year Daisuke and I have known each other. I remember the first day of 8th grade...  
  
Flasback  
  
'Come on! Hiwatari-kun is so hansome!'  
  
'I know... I heard he's really smart too!'  
  
I had over-heard some girls talk about me, but I just ignored them, trying to identify my target: Daisuke Niwa. I knew that it was him, the moment he walked in the door; it was almost like we already had a sence of eachother's presence. It looked like he had a couple friends, but he kept looking over at me and after all of us were introduced, we were assigned partners for the week, so that we could help eachother get to our classes. It was almost ironic that I had the same classes as Daisuke....  
  
He was very hyper and helped me as much as he could. He'd acceditally called me by my first name within that very week, and had been totally embarassed when I pointed it out to him. I felt we had a connection deeper than I knew was allowed by the public and the families of our clans and if anyone found out that we were willingly being friends, who knows what would have happened then. I was glad that I did meet Daisuke... and now I'm even more than I was before because of what had happened between us these past few years.  
  
Tsuzukeru Ni Imasu...  
  
Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry it was so short! I'll post any chapter as soon as I have the will to type! SO, review more!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yaki ni Naru (To Become Desperate)  
  
By Angelis Raye Kamura  
  
Chapter 2: Kicho na mottomo (most precious and beloved)  
  
Sakusha ni memo:  
  
Hey... I was reading over that last chapter and I realized how good it was... then I looked at the speeling issues.... I was tired and that kinda stuff... so yeah. Sorry it's taking me so long to update... sniff GOMEN NASAI!! I've finally gotten the full version of RakuenFanatic and Groovy Blue. I also have Risa and Risa's image song now and I have Caged Bird and another song by the same singer as the guy that sings the openning theme! Natsu No Yoru No Yume is THE greatest song. I aslo have gotten 3 of the drama cd tracks.... One of which is ALL Satoshi-sama!! I took a couple personallity quiz's online... it said that I was Saoshi once, then it said I was... Dark?!?! Yeah, I guess you can see how different that is.... People see me drawing Satoshi-sama and ask if that's acctually myself... I yell at them of course, but inside, I'm like 'Right on!! That means I'll just have to dye my hair now!!' in terms of cosplay.  
  
Enough of my ramblings! On with chapter 2!!!!!  
  
Satoshi no kenkai  
  
He'd saved me from killing myself... I owe my life to the boy I secretly desire and love. I can't get that out of my head. It seems as if fate hates me and is trying to punish me for the things that I hold precious; just because I'm not exactly how I'm ment to be... I feel cheated some times.  
  
But then, that thing I hold most precious reminds me how much better I have it now than I used to. I love his personality and the way he expresses his emotions; so ...timeless and happy. I wish I could be more like that. Then he says that I'm fine the way I am and that I shouldn't wish to be like anyone but myself. I respect what he says, and will follow his advise.  
  
Dressed in my almost all white atire, I started looking for the boy my thoughts revolved around. I spotted him almost immeaditly, and walked to where he was.  
  
"Daisuke!" I directed. "Daisuke!!"  
  
He looked up at me... the look in his eyes was not what I had expected it to be. His eyes were full of tears, and as soon as he saw mw, he started to cry aloud.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you all right? What's wrong?" I let my hands do what they will. "Onegai... tell me what's wrong... I'm here to help you... my darling-" I was too absorbed in what I was saying and said the wrong thing.  
  
AN: 'Kimi' is what guys usually say to another when saying 'you';'anata' meaning 'you, my darling'. Satoshi-sama said the latter.  
  
I also realized that shouldn't have let my hands move upon their own will, because now I was stroking Daisuke's with my right hand, fingers intertwined in his hair and my left, genlty caressing his cheek. I should have controlled my actions and watched what I was saying! All this thinking, contemplating, and the dream I had added up was proably what was causing me to be like this. My face was only centimeters away from his, and I could feel his breath on my skin. Bowing to the weight of this raising feeling inside of me, I no longer was able to control the actions of my own body. I closed the space between us and our lips touched, ignighting a fire within me.  
  
Daisuke no kenkai  
  
I thought I was dreaming... Satoshi was kissing me... finally. The look in his eyes was so different than ever before; it'd been so... so longing for a touch -- my touch. I wanted to scream it felt so good, but then that would break our kiss. I let my hands slide up Satoshi's back, up to his silky hair that spilled all over his shoulders now. I let his tounge slide into my mouth, wanting to forget what had happened to me just moments before.  
  
After about two minute, we broke away for air. I noticed I had messed up Satoshi's hair pretty well. I blushed as he tended to it.  
  
"Gomen," I said.  
  
"A simple 'sorry' isn't going to cut it," I thought he was serious, then I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. He started to laugh, then I started to laugh and in seconds, we were back to our normal sevles. "Back to serious... I love you, Daisuke," he finished as soon as I calmed down.  
  
"Finally!" I said, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I felt his warm hands slide up under my shirt and toughing the skin there and started to caress it gently. "Very sensual today, are we? E, Satoshi??" I said smothly, my own voice as seductive as Dark's. He chuckled, then went to kiss me again. About a minute into the kiss, we were interupted by someone very unsuspected.  
  
"Oh, my GOD! Daisuke...?"  
  
Tsuzukeru Ni Imasu  
  
Guess, just GUESS who it is!! If you guess right in your review, then I'll give a virtual hug!! gins Yes, dear ol' Ang-kun will give you a hug!! I'll also have Krad or Dark give you a hug if you guess if it's a postive or negative reaction that this person has. Please specify who!! You only have to get one, you don't have to get the first right to get the second! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yaki ni Naru (To Become Desperate)

By Angelis Raye Kamura

Chapter 3: Seijitsusa (Sincerely/Truthfully)

Sakusha ni memo:

Hey there! I promise that this chapter is going to be longer than the others! If it�s not,  
then you can hire Krad to kill me! I�m going to remain in Satoshi-sama�s point of View (aka. kenkai). I guess that it�ll be easier for me. I dunno.... 

Hugs from me and Dark AND Krad to Kloudy Rainfall (I think that's how you spell it) and to the others of whom I cannot remember.... (I'm sorry! I have EXTREMELY horrible memory problems and the such....)

Meh... I read too much, and I need to type more. Actually, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because of this new website that I'm building. Plus, this is going to have REAL YAOI in it... so watch out. HINT that�s why the rating went up.

Satoshi no Kenkai

�Satoshi-kun...?� breathed Riku. �Why...? Why did you...?�

I was confused just as much as anyone else would be as to what was happening; was Riku just surprised or was she angry...?

"I can't believe that you two were actually-- UGHHHH!! To think that I've kiss BOTH of you!!" Risa remarked.

We were both astonished; why was Risa upset?! She usually LOVED watching two boys kiss, or hug, or the such... a lot of girls did in fact. So why was she acting like this...?

"Ne, Harada-san... what are you doing here?" I asked, my hands still gently caressing Daisuke's lower back and hips. 

I felt rage build up inside of me... I never felt like that except when Krad had... That was impossible! I couldn�t be becoming more like that... that bastard! What he did to Daisuke was unforgivable! 

But... Krad did have a more sensitive side to him that he had refused to show... it had only slipped out when he'd started to talk about Dark that one time.... His true nature under all those cover-ups... it was truly... more like what I WANTED to become, I realised. I accepted that fact that both me and Daisuke were most likely becoming more like Krad and Dark, respectively after I finished adding in all the other things that hinted at it. 

"I was following, Riku," Risa replied.

"I was going after Niwa-kun to apologise, but it looks like he's found ANOTHER person to go to instead."

The two girls started to go off, when Daisuke suddenly laughed heartily. "Fine! Do that Harada-san!! I know that you'll start to regret that you ever did that to me!" Daisuke looked back to me, a look on his face reminding me painfully of what I had just accepted in my mind. 

"Let's say we went to school, and just ditch.... Just today, Sato-chan...?" He purposely used this newly founded knowledge to try to coax me. "Plus, then we can finish what we started...." He grinned as he lead me away to my car.

Apartment; Satoshi�s

I laughed at the joke that Daisuke just finished as I opened the door to my apartment. I looked around, then set our stuff down and started to make tea, when I was interrupted by a very needy red-head. 

"Hello," he grinned when I looked at him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head set on my shoulder, in a very sensual way. Daisuke nestled his nose into my hair ... damn that felt so good, and gently kissed my neck. I finally felt that I could not hold myself back any longer. 

Quickly, I turned off the stove and turned around to kiss the boy on the lips. I let my tongue slid into his mouth, my hand steadily trying to lift his shirt off. His skin felt like silk under my touch, his mouth tasted like mint tea, and his hair smelled like strawberries..... Invariably, the boy also started to unbutton my light jacket and tug off my black shirt. 

WARNING: Here is the long, involved YAOI scene, in which is my first EVER attempt at WRITING this..... Satoshi is reminiscing about something about Krad and Dark�s past relationship as well. BEWARE!!!!

By the time we fell into the lone bed in the room, we both had our shirts thrown onto the floor and Daisuke was now trying to take off my slacks. When we broke for air, he was breathing heavily, moaning slightly as our lips met again. 

His moan sent off triggers in my mind. I remembered vaguely that when Dark and Krad had actually had sex that one time in this apartment -- in this bed -- Dark�s moan had been that same, low pitched whine. Why I remembered... Krad had made an undertaking to ruin my innocence. The only methods I knew came from Krad�s only advise to me and his thoughts about Dark, and how he would get back at the said kaitoh. I was partially grateful for the limited knowledge Krad gave me, but glad I knew no more. 

After a little more effort, we were both stripped of our clothes, and the smaller boy under me was burring his face into my hair. I concluded that from now on, during our little �endeavours�, that I should pull my hair into a ponytail and keep it like that during the whole thing. Trying to remember exactly how Krad had advised me, before I let myself enter Daisuke�s body, I wanted to make sure that this was what he truly wanted.

�Daisuke...� I implored. �Daisuke, are you sure that you want to do this...? I mean... if we do go through with this you�ll--�

He place his finger on my lips. �I know, and I�m positive I want to go through with this... I love you, Sato-chan,� He kissed me deeply as I continued. 

There�s the end of the yaoi scene.... You can started reading again.

Morning

The buzzer went off as usual, but unlike other times there was a warm, defenceless, naked body resting next to my own to wake up to. Before, I had only dreamed of this occasion,  
but now it was reality that I had finally admitted my feelings and ultimately got my wish of waking up next to Daisuke on a dazzling Saturday morning. After I reached to turn the alarm off, I looked back to the smaller boy and I was astonished how he could sleep though such an alarm of that kind. But I beamed all the same, still contented with just the thought of waking up next to such a handsome boy. 

Was it just me, or did Daisuke�s hair get darker over night? I picked up and examined my own, waist-length hair -- mine had gotten just a touch lighter, and more golden in colour. I smirked... so my assumption was true... the two of us were actually becoming more like the souls that used to be enclosed in our bodies.

I thought about that a little more... About the time I was considered an adult -- 21 years old -- I would probably resemble Krad more than ever. My hair would reach about to my ankles by then, and at the rate my hair was getting lighter, it would defiantly be that golden colour that Krad�s was. Even my attitude was becoming more like Krad�s in ways that I had never dreamed I would come to appreciate. Things that not very many people saw in Krad... things that he tried to hide... things that only Dark could reveal.

My thoughts were interrupted as the sleeping body next to mine, cuddle into my touch and was intertwining itself in my own. I liked this feeling... a feeling of warmth and contentment... and pleasure. I wanted this moment to go on forever, but I knew that it wouldn�t last... there were Daisuke�s parents and relatives and friends that were also allowed to have a say on what was happening in our lives. I didn�t want any of this comfort to end... to vanish. It just CAN�T! I sighed.

Ironically, it was the tiniest sound that awakened the sleeping boy. 

�Ohayou, Sato-chan,� He greeted sleepily. He leaned closer to me and gently kissed my lips. He wrapped his arms around my body, not wanting to move from his place on the bed and from his proximity to my warm body. �How about we go another round...? Hmmm, Sato-chan? I really liked it last night, and it IS Saturday, so it�s not like we have school or anything....� Daisuke snuggled even closer to me. 

I gave in. �Fine, all right....� I sighed again. �Just let me--�

Before I could get a chance to get a hair tie, the red heard bombarded me with a kiss on the lips, allowing his tongue to explore the wet cavern of my mouth. 

Before we got any further, the phone rang, unexpectedly. We ignored it the first time, but after the second and third time, Daisuke advised that I answer the phone, so that the person would stop calling.

�Moshi, moshi.� I said into the telephone. �This is Hiwatari Satoshi speaking.�

�Ohayou, Hiwatari-kun! May I speak with Dai-chan for a second?� Niwa Emiko-san asked politely.

I handed the phone to the annoyed Daisuke, and sat on the bed next to him.

Omnipresent POV

�Oi, Dai-chan!� Emiko said cheerfully.

�Okaa-saaan.... Nan de?� Mommm.... What is it? Daisuke responded.

�Dai-chan...� she said, suddenly serious. �Did you get dumped by Riku Harada?�

�Hai...�

�You started talking to Hiwatari-san and ended up kissing, right?�

�Haaii...�

�You dragged him to his apartment ditched school. He started to get you comfortable,  
then started to have sex with him, didn�t you?�

�How�d you-?�

�You were about to again when I called, yes?�

�I still don�t understand how you know these things...� Daisuke sighed.

�Dai-chan... I called to conGRADULATE you!!�

�NA... NANI?!?!?�

Tsuzukeru Ni Imasu...

Hahah! Finally! EXACTLY 1500 words in the story itself!!! It�s a world record for me!! YAY!!! R & R please!! I bet that you never expected that to happen in the story, did you?!?!? HAHAH!  
Please visit my website: 


	4. Chapter 4

Yaki ni Naru

By Angelis Raye Kamura

_Sakusha ni memo:_

Konnichi wa, mina-san! It's been awhile since I have written this fan fiction, so – like always– bear with me on this! _Gomen nasai_, for the extremely long wait, if you were waiting anxiously for the fourth chapter to this fan fiction. I know that the grammar was a bit bad in the past, as well as the spelling issues. I know that I have addressed this before, but know that I am using a word processor that has spell check and grammar check, that will no longer be a problem! I was also hoping to get more reviews for this. My first FMA fan fiction is doing _very _well, considering I have never gotten that many reviews for just one chapter. I know that it's been a long time since you last read this, so go ahead and read the chapters before this, if needed. I almost have a different writing style every time that I want to start this story up again, it seems.

A **_warning_** to those out there who like shonen ai, but do not like to read lemons / yaoi, please avoid the first part of the chapter, until you run across something that looks like the following (that would mean that it is now safe to read) :

**I would like your feed back and your opinion of my fan fiction: _Devil and Angel_, and tell me in a review of the story if you want me to continue it, or just delete it.** I have only 3 reviews for it last time I checked, and two of them are from a friend who reads almost everything that I write. ** Please tell me your opinion, or it will be gone forever.**

Chapter 4: Sekai no Sakkaku

_World of Illusion_/ _Society's confusion_

**Omnipresent POV**

"Masaka! I cannot believe that your Okaa-san knew about us!" Satoshi said, after Daisuke had gotten off the phone. "_Masaka!_"

"Un... well, at least she doesn't disapprove, or anything." Daisuke shook his head in wonder. _At least she tells me up-front that she approves! _"Ja... what do you want to do –."

Daisuke was interrupted by none other than Satoshi – who had finally found the hair tie he had been looking for when the red head had been on the phone. The smaller moaned in pleasure as the other undid his robe, pushing him onto the bed, pulling off his robe as well. Deciding that it was all right that the Niwa could stay over for another night, the two were going to make the best of it.

"Ah..." Daisuke moaned, as the taller started to lick his neck and the surrounding area. "Sato-_chan!_"

Satoshi continued to lick the other smaller teen, savoring the taste of him for a second time. The blunette started to tangle his fingers in Daisuke's dark red hair, causing him to moan again, even louder.

"Here's your second serving..." The detective breathed into Daisuke's ear.

Satoshi readjusted himself into a more comfortable position over the other to do this properly... _again_. Still kissing Daisuke gently, the taller readily started to push himself into the other as gentle as he knew how to. Steadily, the temperature in the room started to raise as they got more passionate and intimate until Satoshi finally climaxed into Daisuke, and a rush of pure bliss and ecstacy fill both of them.

"How was that...?" Satoshi implored, out of breath. "Compared to last time, at least."

"Ne... Sato-chan... I thought it was better than last time, but that could have been because we were tired from our walk here from the front of the complex and up the stairs." Daisuke reasoned, trying to catch his breath as well, as he curled up in his lover's embrace. "What time is it...? Just wondering."

"Ah... about 10:30 in the morning," Satoshi announced after looking at the clock for a second. "So, what do you plan on doing for the rest of today?"

"I thought that we could go to the park, or go to a restaurant... nothing fancy. Or maybe go to the art museum? We could even go to the mall!" The red head looked to his lover. "It's up to you."

"Why do you always make _me_ decide? Ne, how about we go to the restaurant down the street from the mall, then go shopping. Maybe after that, we could spend the evening before dinner at the park or the art museum. What do you think?"

"You always do that!"

"Do what?"

"Make sure that we go to all the places that I want to go to. All the ones that I suggested, you always include in the plans."

"Haha! Well, those are the places I like to go to as well."

"Since when!"

"Since I started to go with you to those places."

There was silence for a short while, until Daisuke said that they should get into the shower if they planned on going anytime soon.

Once the two were dressed and ready to go, they headed to the front of the apartment complex where Satoshi parked his car. The ride to the restaurant was pleasant, filled with almost pointless, but cute, rambling from the dark haired teen about school and some of his other friends that were in a few of his classes.

"Welcome to the Garden View Restaurant," greeted the host standing at the door.

The two sat down in one of the small tables in the garden porch outside.

"It's a perfect day for this kind of thing!" Daisuke announced as a light breeze passed through the area.

"I agree completely," replied Satoshi, the wind starting to tangle his waist length, blond-ish-blue hair. He didn't mind, but pushed the thought of taking a long time that night to get all the tangles out. _The down side to long hair_. He thought.

"You look very sexy with your hair like that you know." Said a voice from behind to Satoshi.

"Dare no...?" _Who the hell is this!_ Satoshi turned to face the person.

"Ohayou, Sato-kun!" The young man greeted, as he messed Satoshi's hair up even more by patting him on the top of his head.

"Ryou-kun!" Satoshi spluttered, finding the person to be none other than his foster-father's nephew, who was only a year older than him. He had known him growing up, but since Satoshi moved to his apartment three years before, they hadn't seen each other.

"I work here now! Isn't that great!" Ryou noticed the red head that was sitting across from his old friend. "So, who's your koibito, Sato-kun? Haven't seen him before. Does Hiwatari-san know about him?" Ryou asked slyly, brushing his shoulder-length brown hair back.

Satoshi flushed immediately, "This is Daisuke... Daisuke, this is Ryou, one of my foster-father's relations."

"Nephew, actually! I've know Sato-kun the day since Hiwatari-san adopted him! That was so long ago, huh?"

"Ohayou, Ryou-san," Daisuke greeted politely and properly, bowing his head slightly, and using a more mature voice than before. The way that Daisuke had said that reminded Satoshi with a pang of Dark, trying to fool someone into doing something... almost a like polite _act_ that he put on whenever he wanted something, or just trying to make a good _impression_. You know how they say that the first impressions are the most crucial...

"Anyway! Nice to meet you, Daisuke... what was your last name?"

"Aren't you our waiter, Ryou-kun?" Satoshi insisted, getting slightly angry. He leaned close to the other's ear and whispered: "_Don't you dare tell Tou-san, understand!_"

"All right-_y_ then. But you didn't tell me his last name..." Ryou pleaded.

"It's Niwa," Daisuke announced.

"Ni-_Niwa!_" Ryou sputtered.

"Ryou-kun... please. You're our waiter, right? Please act like it." Satoshi glared at his older friend, cold as ice.

"A-all right... what would you two like to drink?" Ryou blushed as he took down the order.

Later that day... at the park, after the museum

"I liked a lot of the stuff they had there, didn't you, Sato?" Daisuke asked cheerfully. "Sato? Are you all right? You've been kinda out of it since we saw Ryou-kun."

"Yeah... I know that I am. It's just that I never expected to see him again."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I really shouldn't tell you this."

"Come on... I'm your _lover_... What would be so important to keep from me?"

"I guess that you're right... Well, ironically... Ryou was the first one that I had ever come to like more than an acquaintance, and I mistook that feeling for love when I was about ten. He asked me if I loved him and I had said yes... He did everything with me... it only lasted a year, though. I told him near the end that I had mistaken the feeling that I had for him; he was extremely upset and vowed that he would make it impossible for me have a _man_ that I would call my lover or boyfriend." Satoshi sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "When I had gotten the courage to ask, I asked Krad to erase what he had done to me from my mind, so that I wouldn't have to live with it the rest of my life. I know what he did to me, but I don't remember anything beyond that."

"What did he do to you?" Daisuke aksed, suddenly worried about what the other man named Ryou could have done to his lover.

"He raped me."

The redhead was shocked beyond belief – Ryou had raped Satoshi! So that was why Satoshi and Ryou acted so weird around each other? It really didn't make much sense, but Daisuke believed Satoshi and what he said. It was bad enough that he had Krad erase it from his memory, so it probably scarred him for the rest of his life after it had happened. Now Daisuke felt extremely sorry for his lover.

"I feel sorry for you... I have never had that happen to me, so I wouldn't know how it feels... but I do understand what it is and how you feel about it. I really am sorry for you." Daisuke voiced, looking up at the lighter boy.

"It's all right..." Satoshi smiled, looking down at the redhead next to him on the bench. "I don't really know how it feels any more either... so both of us have no idea. That's what's best, right?"

"Just not to dwell on something like that? Yeah."

Silence hung in the air for awhile, as the couple watched the sun set. It was beautiful... the clouds were alight with many interesting colors that painted the beautiful portrait of a sunset before them. The two curled up in each other's embrace, Satoshi – resting his chin on the smaller boy's head, Daisuke – his arms around his lover's waist, his head resting against the taller teen's chest.

"Kirei..." Satoshi whispered with awe.

"Mm..." Daisuke agreed.

"Aishiteru, Daisuke."

"Aishiteru."

AN:

Well, should I continue, or is this a good place to end the story? Might want to tie up the loose ends though... maybe create a conflict with Ryou? Who knows, but if you guys want me to make this is the end of this story, I will. Tell me what you think in your review, all right? I'm open to any suggestions for a sequel if you wish... but it still kinda sounds unfinished to me... so I think that I should continue. I just really don't know what to do! I need to know what you guys think about this before I do anything rash!


End file.
